Hopeful Love
by Phantom of Memory
Summary: Sakura is an independent teenage girl but holds a threatening secret. If anyone was know of it, she would be hurt physically and mentally until Syaoran came along...


**Title** - Hopeful Love

**Author** - Hopeless Kokoro

**Disclaimer** - I do not own CSS or anything related to it except for this plot and characters I made.

**Summary **- Sakura is an independent teenage girl but holds a threatening secret. If anyone was know of it, she would be hurt physically and mentally until Syaoran came along...

**Full Summary **- Sakura is an independent high school teenager but has been threatened that if she was to tell about the secret, she would live to regret being alive. Sakura has been living alone in an apartment for a while and has a curse which makes her unable to use her magic as well as Sakura Cards. One day, she meets Syaoran who becomes more than a friend to her but the only thing that's stopping her is the secret.

**Author's Note** - This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. This fanfic is an AU (alternate universe) and means that it doesn't continue with the original story and sometimes the characters might seen out of character but I hope you all don't get mad at me. . Please review but don't be too harsh. That's all until next time!

* * *

- Chapter: Prologue

"...The evil demon put an unbreakable curse on the princess so she couldn't move..." Nadeshiko said as she told a fairy tale to a six year old Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura's bright emerald eyes were wide as she listened intently to the story.

Nadeshiko was the mother of Sakura and she loved Sakura with all her heart. She was always so kind to others and was very beautiful. Sakura was her only child and her wish was that Sakura would live a happy life and be loved.

"Oh no!' Sakura squealed as she held onto a pillow while sitting on her mother's bed with her. Both of them have been sitting in the room because it was raining and they wanted to do something fun together while they waited for the rain to end.

"...But the princess was strong and she didn't cry. She knew everything would be fine as long as she believed in herself and had hope. Even if she knew that her prince was gone. So she shouted out magical words with all her might as she stood there like a stone while the evil demon continued to laugh." Nadeshiko continued.

"Do you know the magical words that the princess said?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura shook her head in the cutest way as a reply.

"She said 'I love you'." Nadeshiko told her.

"Sakura thinks that's silly! Why would the princess say that?" Sakura said as she referred to herself. She was still learning how to speak properly and so there were times she would talk like this.

"The princess said those three small words because the was the spell that would defeat the demon. It showed how much love she had in her heart and how much she cared for the prince. The three words had so much emotion that it took out the evil in the demon. And so, the princess fainted when she fell to the ground with a smile on her face as she heard a voice say "You will always be my one and only princess..." Nadeshiko said as she ended the story as well. Sakura broke into a cry.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked gently.

"Sakura is sad that the princess's prince is in heaven because they won't be able to see each other again."A tear fell from her face.

"Don't cry Sakura. Its alright. Sometimes people have to sacrifice something in their lives, like how the prince sacrificed himself so the princess could live. He risked his life and that's how much he loves her. It won't always be a perfect happy ending that everyone wants but if you have hope, sometimes things can turn out okay. But no one is perfect." Nadeshiko had a gentle smile on her face as she looked at her daughter.

"What does sa-scraficed mean?" Sakura asked her mother with sparkling emerald eyes. Nadeshiko laughed at the cuteness when Sakura asked the question.

Sacrificed is when you give something up." Nadeshiko explained as Fujitaka came into the room.

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran toward her father's arms with a very cheerful smile. Fujitaka lovingly hugged her back.

"How's my little Cherry Blossom?" Fujitaka asked and when he said 'Cherry Blossom', it made Sakura's cheeks go red.

"I had a lot of with Mommy and she told me a story about a princess!" Sakura said excitedly Fujitaka carried Sakura to the bed with him and sat next to Nadeshiko as she watched the two people she loved with all her heart. Fujitaka looked at Nadeshiko and the room was silent but it was broken when Sakura said something.

"You are the prince and Mommy is the princess!" Sakura looked at her parents.

"No, you are now the princess." Nadeshiko spoke.

"Who will be the prince?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm she you will find your prince but I will have to see him first." Fujitaka said with a mysterious look in his eyes. Nadeshiko just gave a gentle push at Fujitaka's answer with a smile on her face.

"But I'm sure when you find your prince, he will be great." Nadeshiko included in Fujitaka's answer.

"I love you!!" Sakura said. Knowing that she and her parents will always be together but no one really knows because anything can happen in the future.


End file.
